Rose and the Gang Goes to Forks
by ReadingChipmonk
Summary: Rose thinks Lissa needs to take a break from being queen. Everything has happened in Vampire Academy, but in Twilight, it's right after Eclipse, and right before Breaking Dawn, and I'm using the books and movies. Rated M just in case, mainly for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story that sort of came to me will I was watching Twilight. I'm going to put Vampire Academy, my favorite series ever, and Twilight, the whole saga, book and movie, together. **

_**For Vampire Academy, everything has happened in all the books, they plan to take a vacation after everything that's happened. For Twilight, it's right after Eclipse and right before Breaking Dawn.**_

**I hope you all like it, and PLEASE feel free to leave a RESPONSE….**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose and the Gang Goes to Forks<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"So now what?" I asked Lissa as we sat in the throne room. Lissa was now queen, so she practically had it all, maids, servants, butlers, anything you could ask for. Except sometimes there just wasn't enough privacy anymore. We use to always stay up late and do whatever we could think of, but now, she always had 'business' to talk about with the council members, and I always had to be there since I was her guardian. Don't get me wrong, I love being with Lissa, but all the meetings were just so boring.

"I don't know," Lissa said as she leaned down in her throne seat. "I'm exhausted."

"You know that that meeting was useless, right?"

"How so?"

"Come on Liss, it was stupid. All anyone talked about was how there hasn't been anything going on, no Strigoi attacks or anything. I could have told you that. It was pointless."

"I know," Lissa agreed, sighing.

"Actually, I think all of the meetings are worthless. They should just make meetings when they actually find something useful to tell you."

"Yeah, but they never have anything better to do than bug me."

"That's for sure. You know what, we should totally take a vacation. It's been forever since you and I just hung out like old times."

"I'd love to, but it's almost impossible for me, the queen, to go anywhere without all my guards."

"You're the queen, you just said so yourself, so you can order them not to go. I'll look up a nice place with no, well, hardly any, Strigoi attacks. There hasn't really been any recently anyways, of what we just learned from the council themselves. So, what do you think?"

"I would, but you know that the court wouldn't really allow that. They'd be outraged."

"You're the boss Lissa. You can do whatever you want."

"You mean whatever _you_ want?"

"Hey," I smiled. "We're best friends for life, I'd do anything for _you_, and _you'd_ do anything for _me_, right?"

"Right," she laughed. "Always. I'll go talk to them in a little bit." We talked a lot after that, about how we use to sneak out of our rooms when we were still in school, go to the parties that Jesse always had, and get drunk on the weekends, while she did at least, I got drunk anytime I could.

"I don't care what you think," Lissa yelled in the court room.

"There's no way you're going anywhere without all of your guards," Zeklos yelled back at her. I stood on the other side of the door, listening to every word without trying to get caught. Lissa had said she wanted to talk to them alone, she knew how I would act, way worse than her. "It's way too dangerous for you, your majesty."

"Don't you 'you majesty' me." I laughed, doesn't he ever remember that she hates to be called that. "I'm the queen, I'll do whatever I want to, you can't tell me what to do. If I wanted to, I bet I could even fire you." She stood there with a big smirk on her face as she faced Zeklos.

"No you can't," he stuttered. "Us council members are elected, you can't just fire one of us."

"Just watch me."

"Did Rose put you up to this?"

"No! Why would you even ask that?"

"This really doesn't seem like you Lissa," Ariana, another council member said.

"Well it is me. You guys tell me that I'm the queen, that I have to take charge, so that's what I'm doing. Rose had nothing to do with this. I just want my friends and me to go on a little vacation by _ourselves_. And of course there will be some guardians, Dimitri, Eddie, Rose, and even Janine will be there, and they're all great guardians. I trust my life with all of them. And of course Adrian, Christian, and Abe will be going. Mia would, but she's spending some time with her parents."

"So Rose had nothing to do with you wanting to take a vacation right now?"

"Well," she looked down and twisted her hair on her finger. "She may have given me the idea. But she's right, even a queen needs a break every now and then. And I really want one. It's been over three months since I've became queen, and that's a lot of pressure for a girl that's only eighteen."

"See," Zeklos screamed. "I knew it. That Rose is no good. I told you we shouldn't have let Rose be her guardian. She's always getting into trouble."

"No I'm not," I yelled, kicking the door wide open and glaring at Zeklos.

"Rose!" Lissa screamed. "I told you I'd do it by myself."

"You should know I'd be lurking around. Come on Liss, it's me we're talking about."

"Rose, please leave."

"But Liss,-"

"No Rose, just go. I can handle this." She stared at me with a glare that she could have only learned from me.

"Okay, '_your majesty'_," I laughed as I bowed down to her. "I'll see you in your room later then." Then I left as Lissa finished talking to the council about our trip.

"Sooo?" I asked right when Lissa walked in her room. After I left her with the council, I went straight back to her room and started looking for a decent place for our vacation, that's if we could have one. And then half an hour later, Lissa finally walked in.

"It took a while, but they finally agreed to it," she said smiling. "No thanks to you. I almost had them before you busted in like you did. It took forever to get Zeklos to calm back down. You know he really hates you?"

"I know. I hate him too." I smiled. "And he knows that. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that."

"It doesn't help that you barged in there, practically knocking the door down and yelling at him."

"But you heard him, he doesn't think I should be your guardian, how dare he say that."

"I heard him Rose, and I didn't like it either. But it's not like he really had a say in it anyways and you know that. Anyways, have you even found a 'safe' place yet? And have you even asked if everyone wants to go."

"No, and no. I thought you already knew who was all going, or that's what you told the council at least."

"I just listed the people I know you'd probably want to take them all."

"Really? You listed my parents, why would I want to take them?"

"I said your mom because she's one of the best guardians, and you dad, well, he's pretty good at protecting the people he cares about, and I actually think he's pretty cool to hang around with."

"Seriously? It's Abe we're talking about Liss. He just thinks he's cool."

"Rose, you're lucky to have him. He's a great father."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "If only he had been there for the first part of my life."

"You know he would have if he could. Anyways, he's here now, and that's what matters. So are you going to try to find a place or not?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking."

"Okay, well I'm going to check if everyone else wants to go."

"Okay," I said, but she was already out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first crossover story, even though this chapter, or the next, doesn't even have Twilight in it yet. I'm going to make it a kind of comedy throughout the story. So if you like this chapter, just keep reading and you'll find out.<strong>

**PLEASE RESPOND SO I KNOW TO KEEP WRITING.. PRETTTY PLEASE RESPOND, I _LOVE_ TO HEAR WHAT PEOPLE HAVE TO SAY ABOUT MY STORIES.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys already now what town they're going to because of the title of the story,  
>but this is the chapter Rose tells everyone else.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

An hour later and I still hadn't found a good place for the vacation. Lissa had already asked all our friends if they wanted to go, and of course they all said yeah, they wouldn't want to miss a chance like this. Lissa had offered to help me search for a place while I packed, but I wanted to be the one to choose the place. Knowing her, she'd pick somewhere that was totally no fun at all, or at least for me.

"Come on Rose," Lissa said as she dug out one of her suitcases. "Let me help you so we can start packing."

"You can start packing now," I said, never moving my eyes from the screen.

"Actually, I can't. I wouldn't know what to pack. And everyone else will be here in a little bit to find that out too. So either hurry up and find a place, or just let me help you."

"I told you, I got it. Just give me a few more minutes. If I haven't got anything then, then maybe, just maybe I'll let you help me."

"Sure you will. You're real stubborn, you know that?"

"That's what I've been told time and time again." She actually left me alone after that. She laid on her bed and just stared at the ceiling as I clicked the mouse around the computer.

A few minutes later everyone walked in real happy. "So do you have a place yet?" Adrian asked.

"Not yet," Lissa groaned. "Rose is too stubborn to let me help her."

"I can understand that," Adrian said as he smiled at me, knowing why I wouldn't let her.

"Actually, I think I might have," I said as I read the screen about a nice, quiet, little town.

"Really? Where is it?" Lissa said, jumping off the bed and going to the screen.

"I'll just tell you one thing. It's usually cold there, so we better pack some warm clothes. But it also says on occasion, the sun does pop out, so take some tank tops."

"So where exactly is this place?"

"I'll tell you that in a minute," I said, clicking the 'x' and closing the window, leaving the computer screen blank. "For now, everyone needs to pack."

The council had decided to let us go on vacation for two weeks, which was a big surprise to me. I thought they would only let us for one week. Anyways, I ended up packing a few jeans and t-shirts, sweats, coats, tanks, and tennis shoes. Lissa ended up doing packing pretty much the same thing except instead of sweats, she put some summer dresses in her suitcase, she sure likes to dress up.

"So are you ready to tell us where we're going?" Lissa asked as she tried to zip her bag. "Or is it one of those 'you'll know when we get there' thing?"

"I'll tell you when everyone else is ready and here," I replied as I helped her with her bag.

"Well they should be here any second. They said they weren't going to be long. And the plane is already ready, and we leave as soon as everyone's ready."

"Well I think we're ready, as soon as this bag of yours zips. What all did you put in here?"

"Some clothes, sunscreen, you know how us Moroi don't do well in sun, my digital camera, my phone charger, a few magazines, you know, the necessary stuff." She smiled as I rolled my eyes at her, and I thought I was bad.

"Are you guys ready or not?" Christian asked as we pulled our luggages to her door.

"As you can see, yes we are," I said dropping my bag right in front of him. "Do you mind helping some ladies?"

"Sure. Lissa, would you like some help with your bag?"

"Jerk," I muttered as I punched him.

"Gosh Rose," I heard from behind me. Aww, I love that accent. "Why are you beating him up?"

"You know Rose," Christian said. "She's never happy unless she has someone to pick on. I'm just her favorite punching bag."

"You know it," I smiled innocently as Dimitri pulled me to him in a hug.

"Whatever," Christian mumbled to himself. "I'll get you back."

"You can try, but you won't be able to and you know it." I smirked as Christian dropped the subject, knowing I was right, and helped Lissa with her bag. Dimitri let go of me after a quick kiss and grabbed my bag in one hand and his own in the other.

"So where are we going?" Dimitri said out loud, looking at me since I was the only one that knew.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. "I only want to have to say it once."

"You only have to say it once," Lissa said. "Tell us now, and we'll tell the others later."

"Nope. That just won't do, sorry." I smiled as Lissa stopped walking and blocked the door.

"Rose, tell me now or I swear, I will cancel this trip."

"What, no, you can't do that," I hear Eddie whine on the other side of Lissa. "We're already packed and ready. Why would you cancel the trip?"

"Because Rose is being selfish and won't tell anyone where we're going," Christian said from behind me.

"You better watch it," Adrian chuckled.

"Well you'll tell us, won't you Rosemarie Hathaway?" my own mother asked, using my full name, which she knows I hate.

"Only if everyone is here and we can start heading to the plane." I looked at Lissa, telling her to move.

"Well we're all here now," Abe says as he drops two bags.

"Abe," Janine sighs. "I told you, you don't need all that stuff."

"I thought they said we'd be gone for two week?" Abe asked, looking at everyone and noticing only one luggage with everyone.

"We are," Lissa said, turning around to look at him instead of me.

"And that's why I need all this stuff."

"You now we could just wash the clothes when they all get dirty? I'm sure wherever we're going, they'll have a laundry mat."

"It's not all clothes," Janine sighed again.

"What all did you pack?" I asked. Gosh, Abe's even worse than me and Lissa put together.

"Just a little bit of this and that. You never know what we'll need. So, are we ready to head out now?"

"Yeap," Lissa said, moving out of her room and into the hall. "Let's start heading to the jet while Rose here tells us where we're going."

"Jet?" Eddie asked shocked. "What happened to the plane?"

"Come on Eddie," I said. "She's the queen, remember? Anyways, it's faster, so we'll get to have more time to have fun."

"And where exactly will we be having fun at?" Lissa asked again. "Because I won't tell them to start the jet until you tell. And we need a destination anyways."

"Okay, okay. I finally found a nice little town in Washington."

"Washington?" Dimitri asked. "What's in Washington?"

"I don't know. I just read that it's a nice town; the sun's almost always hidden by a lot of clouds and fog, which is good since some of us are sensitive to the sun, and there hasn't been _ANY_ Strigoi attacks _what so ever_."

"How is that even possible?" Janine asked. "There's always Strigoi attacks everywhere."

"That's what I thought too. But I read the page, and other pages that I found on this town, and none said anything about Strigoi attacks. So it's the perfect place."

"It sounds like it. But what is the name of this _'so called perfect place'_?" Lissa asked, wanting to know all the details.

"This _'so called town'_ is called, Forks."

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys like all my stories, which at this point, I have four stories up, counting this one, and another on the way, which is the third part of Jesse is a Jerk. But as I was saying, if you like my stories, you can read my twin sisters stories to, she has more than me, and she is under TiffyLee. She mainly does Twilight stories, for now so she says.<strong>

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how you like this story so far... keep reading you reading lover! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but i hope you like it.**

**And I'm sorry if there's mistakes, i didn't really proof read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_"This 'so called town' is called, Forks."_ I said.

"Forks?" Adrian asked. "Like the things you eat with?"

"Yeah, if you want to say that I guess."

"That town sounds familiar," Christian mumbled.

"We just established that it's what you can eat with. Gosh Christian, don't you ever listen."

"I heard you Rose. I meant I think I've actually heard of this town before, but I don't remember from where."

"It'll come to you," Lissa said, walking beside him. "You probably just read it from somewhere."

"Him, read?" I laughed. "That's impossible. He probably just imagined it. Maybe he thinks he made the place up and is just now finding out it's really a real place or something. But Christian doesn't read."

"How would you know?" Christian screaked. "I read all the time."

"Playboy and Penthouse doesn't count." Everyone laughed.

"I wasn't talking about that," Christian blushed.

"Sure you weren't. I've never seen you read anything in your life. Except when I had to follow you around. Wait, never mind, you didn't even do it then. You just made up your own recipe."

"Hey, you said it was good, so you can't complain."

"I wasn't. And it was good. Maybe you should become a chief."

"Maybe I will."

"What are you guys talking about?" Janine asked.

"You remember when I had to follow him around like I was his guardian? Well I went to his cooking class and he made meatloaf, and I mean 'meat' loaf. That was a lot of meat, but it was really good."

"Wow!" Lissa laughed out loud. "Rose is actually complimenting Christian. I think I might have died and gone to heaven. Or it might be hell, I don't really know."

"Yeap, and that's the _only_ time I'll ever do it, I can promise you that." We all laughed as the pilot to the jet stepped out and told us we could all load up now.

"So why did you want to go on a vacation all of a sudden Lissa?" Janine asked after we were all loaded in the _jet_ and waiting for the pilot to take off.

"I'm just exhausted," she replied. "Everyone needs a break every now and then, even a queen." I tried to hide my smile, 'cause I'm the one that talked her into it. Everyone knows Lissa doesn't like to go anywhere unless everything is taken care of first. And being the queen now, nothing is ever taken care of. They would have been confused, if they didn't know that I could talk practically anyone into doing what I want.

"Are you sure _'no one'_ influenced you to go on a trip just because _'someone'_ wanted to get away from a while?" Abe asked from the other side of the jet. Everyone laughed as she got silent and bit her lip, trying not to laugh herself because everyone already knew the answer to the question.

"Hey, why all the cop questions?" I said, throwing him a 'shut up' look. "It doesn't matter anyways," I smiled, kicking my feet up on the chair before me. "We're already loaded up, and I hear the engines going, so it's not like you can talk her into not going."

"I wasn't going to talk her into anything, not like you, I don't do that. I was just wondering. But I know you; you always want to go somewhere to have fun."

"You don't know me at all," I said, glaring at my supposable father who had been gone all his life until not long ago.

"Don't I? You are just like you're mother."

"I wouldn't know." I glared at him some more, sending daggers with my eyes. I really wouldn't know if I was like her, she was never around either until all the mess that happened at St. Vladimir's. Nobody really said anything much after that; they all knew how I hated how my parents were never around. They only time anyone talked was when they talked about how excited they were to have a vacation, even if they didn't know where it was exactly we were going.

"How much longer until we land?" Eddie whined. We had been in the jet for four hours now, and Eddie looked like he was on the verge of getting sick.

"Aww, poor Eddie," I laughed. "Do you not like to fly?" He glared at me to shut up, but that just made me laugh harder. Seriously, does nobody know me anymore? I never shut up when something is funny.

"You know I don't." He turned away from me to hide the fact that his face was starting to turn purple.

"Come on Rose," Lissa laughed. "Leave him alone. You used to hate flying too."

"No I didn't. It gave me headaches because of our bond. All those stupid ghosts got to me. At least until I learned to control it. But now I don't have to worry about that since the bond is broken, 'cause there is no more ghosts."

"And I'm glad for you, but you don't have to make fun of Eddie. People get sick from flying all the time. It's like getting sick from being on a boat, it just happens."

"So," I whispered, laughing again as I looked at Eddie again, but he get his face turned from me.

"Roza," Dimitri whispered in my ear. "I know you wouldn't like it if they made fun of you."

"Yeah I know. But they don't have a reason to make fun of me, so I don't really care." I kept laughing as Dimitri tried to make me stop, but nothing he could do could make me stop, except for one thing. Crap! Now that I thought it, he actually did it. He grabbed my chin in his hand and pulled me to him, kissing me passionately, and shutting me up in the progress. It's like he can read my mind, but he's always like that, even when we first met and he tried not to be with me.

"Gosh," Christian gaged. "We have to see at home, and now here? Can't you guys just stop it for a few minutes? Nobody wants to see that."

"Then just look away Christian. Nobody is asking you to look, unless you just get kinky watching us, then just watch away."

"Eww," Christian shrieked, shutting his eyes and getting up. "I'm totally going to go gag now." And he headed for the restroom, making gaging noises and holding his hand to his mouth.

"I was just making her shut up," Dimitri yelled after him, hiding his laugh as he kissed me again.

"Hey," I laughed, smacking him on his muscular shoulder.

"You can't say you didn't like it, 'cause I can tell you did."

"You know I did. I more than like it though, I loved it. I love you." I smiled again, it's hard not to when I see his handsome face.

"And I love you Roza, and always will."

"Gag," Lissa copied Christian. "He's right; can't you guys just stop all that mushy stuff for a while? I speak for all of us, 'we're tired of it'. It was sweet at first, but not anymore." I stuck my tongue out at her, making Dimitri, her and I laugh. It really felt like it was becoming like the old days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We had bout only twenty minutes left until we were to land in Washington. Then we had a thirty minute drive to Forks. Eddie was definitely excited to be landing soon; he had already gotten sick about six times, which was definitely six times too many for me. But it wasn't me that got sick, so I thought it was hilarious. But I was glad to be landing too; I really needed to get up and stretch my legs, and not to mention that my ass had fallen asleep for sitting on it so long, and if I had to guess, Lissa's had too, because she kept shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

Dimitri kept laughing at me after I told him why I kept getting up to just walk towards the front of the jet just to head towards the back and then back to my seat. I told Lissa to do it a few times, but she said she didn't want to get up, mainly because her leg fell asleep too, and not to mention that Christian had fallen asleep laying on her, snoring loudly in her ear.

"No, no, not that. . . " Christian mumbled in his sleep, making everyone laugh, even Lissa which had Christian moan and almost wake up.

"What is he even talking about?" Adrian asked, which made Lissa turn red and mutter an 'I don't know'. "Sure." I laughed again as Lissa got bright red.

"Gosh Liss, you're an awful liar," I giggled. "I remember all the stuff you use to do, and you probably still do. That's definitely one thing I _won't_ miss with the bond, your stupid love life." Lissa got even redder, which was hard to believe as she realized that I had slipped into her mind while her and Christian had sex. Everyone knew, it was hard not to, and they didn't have the bond that I use to have. "Come on Liss, all your emotions always woke me up. You know I have no control when I sleep. Couldn't you guys ever wait for when I was awake? I never wanted to see any of that."

"Sorry Rose," Lissa said between giggles. "You know Christian, he's such a horn dog, he could never keep his hands off of me."

"He wasn't the only one. You had your fair share of taking control of things." She grinned back at me and turned away. "Gosh Liss, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Then how about you tell us all about your sex life?"

"Sure, where should I start?" I grinned while Dimitri signed and elbowed me in the ribs to shut up.

"How about not," Adrian groaned and walked to the front of the jet, ignoring everyone.

"I was only joking," Lissa whispered.

"It's okay. He's okay with us dating, but he hates seeing and hearing about how happy we are and our sex life. We just need to find him a good woman of his own."

"Yeah, when is that going to happen?" Eddie grunted as the jet jumped and made him grab for the seat.

"I never said it would be easy. But I think it's the least I could do."

"Yeah, especially what you did to him."

"Hey," I practically yelled. "We had talked about that. He knew how I felt about Dimitri. He knew I'd probably do what I did. I just hate how he found out."

"It would have hurt him any way he found out. He loved you Rose," Lissa whispered, trying not to let Adrian over hear. I didn't say anything for a while, nobody did. We all knew she was right, but we all knew I was right too, Dimitri meant, means, everything to me, and probably always will.

The jet landed softly, or at least I thought so. But to Eddie, we might as well have exploded. But right when we were all off the jet, even sleepy beauty, Eddie was back to normal. He was back to searching everywhere, always on guard. Christian fell off the jet, being as his legs were still asleep, with Lissa holding him up, looking like she was about to fall herself, because of his weight, while Adrian laughed at him. Dimitri and I came off the jet hand in hand, smiling. And Abe and Janine came off last, looking around defensively like Eddie. I wanted to tell them to lighten up, relax a little, but I knew it would be pointless. They probably wouldn't even relax when we made it to Forks, where there's supposedly no Strigoi at all. And if they did that, they would be no fun what so ever.

As the attendants unloaded all of our luggage, we walked around a bit, all glad to be able to stretch our legs. Christian, Lissa, Abe, and Adrian all squinted because of the sun that was out but kept hiding behind clouds and then returning, just to last a few minutes before hiding again. I told them not to worry; hopefully the sun would stay hidden in Forks, since that's what it said on the website.

By the time the luggage was unloaded, Christian was whining about being hungry, since he was asleep when we all had snacks on the jet. So we all went into the airport to find a nice place to eat. It took a while to find a place that we all liked, but we ended up eating at Chile's, which had been a while since I had eaten there. And believe me, it was so delicious. Lissa probably ate twice her body weight, which is hard for her since she likes to watch her weight. That just shows how good the food was. But then after we left, she kept saying how embarrassed she was about how much she ate and how she'd have to work out for hours every day to loss it all. I told her it was a good thing for her, she was so tiny, she needed some meat on her bones, but she wouldn't listen.

When Lissa was finally able to get up, we went and got our luggage and headed out to rent a vehicle. It wasn't that hard to find a place since we were at the airport, there were loads of places to pick to get a car. And since we had more than enough money, Christian talked Lissa into getting a Hummer, since it would be big enough for all of us. So we found a new, bright red Hummer and we all loaded up.

"So who's driving?" I asked, holding the keys, ready to hop in the driver's seat myself. Dimitri smiled at me, knowing what I wanted.

"Well you're the only one that knows where exactly we're going," he hinted at. So I smiled and hopped in front of the wheel, waiting for everyone else to get in. I wasn't even going to mention that the car came with a GPS, so I didn't really have to drive.

When everyone squeezed in, Lissa somehow making it up front with me instead of Dimitri like I thought, did Dimitri finally realize the GPS, and that he could have drove, since he hates when he's not the one driving, but so do I. But it was too late because I already started the car and pulled out, heading west, for the half-hour long drive to Forks, with Lissa jumping with joy that we were almost there.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapters so far, I'll try to update soon.<strong>

**And please review, I LOVE to hear what people have to say about my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter Adrian does what he loves to do, but Rose hates him for it.**

**It should be pretty easy to guess what it is, if not, just read and find out. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

During the whole drive, Adrian and Christian were playing 'I Spy'. Which was fun, at first. Now it's just so annoying. Anytime they got it wrong, the other one would make a buzzer noise, like in basketball. Even turning the music all the way up did nothing. It just made them start yelling over it. I asked my parents if they could do anything, but that just made them join in on the game. Dimitri didn't even do anything, even though I gave him the puppy dog look that always works on him. He just said, not until I let him drive. But we were almost there so I shook my head. Or at least until we had maybe seven minutes left, and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I pulled over fast, hitting the brake and making everyone fall forward, but it was okay, they all had seatbelts on. I ran around the car, sticking my tongue out at Dimitri, and got in where he was. And right when he started the car again, their game began all over. But this time I wasn't driving, so I could shut them up myself. I didn't even wait for Dimitri to stop at a sign or light; I just unbuckled and jumped on them, making them scream bloody murder.

My mom, Janine, yelled at me to get off and sit down, but why would I listen to her. I kept hitting Christian and Adrian in the head until they agreed that they would stop. So I finally got back in my seat and buckled up, grinning that it was finally over. But then they laughed and started playing another game, 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. I groaned out loud and started kicking them, which didn't work until Dimitri finally pulled over at a nice looking hotel, announcing that we were here.

I was the first one out of the car, jumping with joy that it was over, for the time being. While I was jumping around, Janine and Abe went inside and got four rooms for us all. One for them two, one for Adrian and Eddie, one for Christian and Lissa, and one for Dimitri and me, which all worked out perfect. All the rooms had a king size bed, except Adrian's and Eddie's, which of course was two twin size beds, unless they really wanted to sleep together, but I doubt it.

We still had plenty of time before it got dark, so we unloaded all our luggage and put it in our rooms, and then we went site seeing. Forks wasn't that big of a town, and it wasn't the most perfect place, but it did feel safe and cozy.

After we looked around a bit, seeing a large school, a small gas station, a diner, a hospital, a sheriff's station, a few other things, we decided to stop at the diner for a bite to eat, which was already packed with people, some of which were teenagers who were dancing around outside. I laughed as it reminded me of how I used to act, and I would have danced along with them if Dimitri was there, I didn't want to make a complete fool of myself. But then, Adrian seeing how much fun they were having, threw done his cigarette and started dancing with them. At first some of the kids were looking at him weird, but then they just went along with it. I looked at Dimitri and saw him smile and shake his head. I grabbed for his arm, trying to pull him with me, but he just laughed and said no, that he was just going to get us a table. So I just let him go and I ran to Adrian, dancing along with him, causing all the other kids to laugh along with us.

I laughed real hard as the kids were standing by the window, shaking their asses at a man in a uniform and what could only be his daughter. I looked through the window, searching for Dimitri and the others. And when I did, I shook my ass just like the others. Adrian started doing it too, and for a second I thought he was actually going to moon everyone, but he just laughed and grabbed me, twirling me around. I looked through the window again, seeing Dimitri talk to a waiter and my mom look at us and shake her head.

"Aww," a small brunette girl said. "You guys look so cute together."

"Thanks," Adrian chuckled, hugging me to him.

"Oh, we're not together."

"Nonsense," a blonde boy said. "I can see it. He obviously loves you." I turned bright red.

"But we're not-" I was cut off by the brunette girl as she starts chanting for us to kiss. I kept trying to tell them that we weren't together, but they just wouldn't listen and kept chanting. I tried to push out of Adrian's arms and go inside, telling him that I would kick his ass, everyone knows that I could, but he twirled me around anyways and landed a huge, wet kiss right on my lips. I pushed on his chest while everyone 'awwed' at us, but he just wouldn't let me go. I wondered the whole time if Dimitri or anyone actually saw this, hoping they didn't, but at the same time, wishing they had so they could stop it.

By the time he finally pulled away, I was lighted headed. I don't know if it was because I was out of breathe since he wouldn't let me pull away, or if I actually liked it. Either way, I pushed him away and yelled, "How dare you?" Everyone stopped laughing and smiling, looking at each other and wondering what was going on. But I didn't explain to them, it's not like they would actually listen this time, and I stormed off to Dimitri. Adrian just stood there with a big smirk on his face, telling them that it was okay, that I was just in one of 'those' moods before following me in.

Apparently nobody saw the kiss, thank god, and I wasn't going to bring it up. I sat next to Dimitri and kissed him passionately, letting Adrian that his kiss meant nothing, and it didn't. Dimitri didn't even mind, he just kissed back just as passionately.

"What was that for?" he asked as I pulled away and leaned against him.

"Do I need a reason? I just really love you and that's how I show it."

"Okay. I love you too Roza. And the waiter already came and I didn't really know what you wanted. So we just all ordered everyone a cheese burger and fries with Coke, is that all right?"

"Yeah, a hamburger sounds really good right now."

"Why such the big smile?" I heard Eddie smirk to Adrian.

"Oh, nothing, just those kids out there really like to have fun. I heard one of them mention a party that's going on at a lake at the Reservation, where ever that is. We should totally go. It starts in about two hours."

"Already Adrian," Lissa sighed. "We aren't even been here for a whole day and you already invite yourself to a party."

"Hey, it's supposed to be a vacation, which means, _party_! So I thought 'why not'. So are you guys in or not?" I didn't say anything, even though I knew everyone would wonder what's wrong with me, 'cause I _never_ turn down a party. And when Eddie looked at me funny, I just mumbled, 'sure' as the waiter brought us our burgers and I dived right in.

* * *

><p><strong>Who would have thought that Adrian is such a party person.<strong>

**Just wait until he actually gets there... lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mike and Jessica come into the story in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"So what's this lake called?" Lissa had been asking Adrian loads of questions throughout dinner. Like 'What should I wear?', 'How long were we going to be there?', 'Did they even invite us?', 'How far do you think the Reservation is?'. All sorts of questions. And we were all dying to know. But he didn't really have much to say.

"Well I heard one of them say 'La Push', or something like that. And it shouldn't be that far. And how the hell should I know what you should wear, just ask Rose on that on, she seems to always know what to wear and make it look good." Christian choked on his coke as he laughed at that and I just kicked Adrian from under the table. It made him jump, but nobody was even going to ask him what was wrong, 'cause by the look on my face, everyone already knew.

As we quieted down, the small brunette girl from outside walked in and said hi to almost everyone in here. I guess everyone knows everyone. She was smiling and hugging on to the blonde boy as she saw me and Adrian and walked, or practically skip, up to our table. "Hi," she said with a high pitched voice. "You two were the ones dancing with us, weren't you?" She looked between Adrian and me, but I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, we were," Adrian said, his grin growing by the minute.

"I thought so. Well we didn't get to properly introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Jessica, and this is Mike."

"Nice to meet you. Well I'm Adrian, and that little beauty is Rose Hathaway," he chuckled as he leaned in and whispered, "And you don't want to get her angry, she can be a real bitch." That made Jessica laugh out loud, making a few people in the diner look our way. I tried to kick Adrian again, but when I thought I did, Mike yelled out in pain. I bit my lip to stop a laugh coming out and said I was sorry.

"What was that for?" Mike whined as held his leg.

"I told you," Adrian chuckled.

"Adrian," Lissa hissed. "Stop it."

"Sorry, I just can't help myself."

"Sorry about Adrian, he likes to mess with Rose," Lissa apologized. "Anyways, I'm Lissa, and this is Christian. And this is Eddie, he's not always this serious. And that's Dimitri over there whom Rose is hugging up to, which she always does."

"Do I have to kick you too, 'cause I will Liss." I gave her a serious look as I bit into my burger again.

"Wait," Jessica said, looking between me and Dimitri and Adrian. "I thought-" she pointed to me and Adrian, not wanting to finish the sentence from being confused.

"Nope," Adrian laughed out loud, not even scared that I'll kick him again.

"But- I'm confused."

"What so confusing?" Christian asked, looking at Adrian and me.

"Well outside. . . I just thought. . . you guys aren't dating?" she asked me, pointing at Adrian.

"What?" Dimitri chuckled, swallowing his coke. "No."

"We were," Adrian said, becoming serious as Dimitri laughed.

"It's complicated," I said. "I tried to tell you guys outside," I whispered to Jessica. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about that kiss." She nodded, understanding that I didn't want Dimitri mad at me.

"Okay, anyways," Jessica went on. "I don't know if you guys heard, being new here and all, but there's a party at La Push, in the Reservation tonight, and it would be awesome if you guys could make it. It's only a few minutes down this road," she pointed to show us what road. "It should be fun."

"We'd love too," Adrian said, his smile coming back on his face.

"Great," Jessica smiled, hoping with joy. "Then I guess I'll see you guys later." And at that her and Mike walked away, sitting at another booth with some other friends.

"People here sure are friendly," Lissa whispered, smiling and eating her fries.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed. "For all she knows, we could be psychos."

"But we're not," I said. "So it doesn't matter. So Liss, what do you think you'll wear since we're actually invited this time?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad that I brought some of my dresses, and my sexy bathing suit," she giggled when Christian choked on a bit of food and had to grab his drink.

"Me too," I said on the bathing suit, smiling at Dimitri, even though I did bring my black, tight dress that Dimitri likes so much, but that's definitely not a lake outfit.

After we had finally finished eating without any interruptions, because we had some other people notice that we were new, even though we'd only be here for two weeks, and start to chat about random stuff, we headed back to the hotel to get ready for the party. And I wasn't lying, I really did have a sexy bathing suit, or at least Dimitri thought it was sexy. It was a deep red, almost the color of blood, two piece. It had a metal ring between the boob area and on the hips. From the rings on the hips, it had three strings with beads hanging off of it. It was almost too small since almost everything hung out of it. Then, so I wouldn't show everything, I had one of those cloth wraparound skirts that just tied at the hip, which was white, and that was all. But then Dimitri thought I should put a shirt on, or at least until we make it to the lake, so I grabbed one of his tanks that was big on me.

We Dimitri and I were ready, we walked out and everyone else was waiting on us.

"It's about damn time," Christian said. "What, did you have to do a quickie first or something?"

"No," I said. "We actually didn't think about that. Dimitri just couldn't find his swim trunks, which were all the way at the bottom of the suit case."

"Well let's go," Adrian chimed in. "Before we're even later."

"Do you even know where this place is?"

"I do, now," Abe chuckled from the driver's seat. "I just put it in the GPS. So hop in and let's go; I'm ready to go swimming." We all loaded in, and before anyone could put on their seatbelts, Abe was already speeding down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>** hope you all like this story so far, I'll try to update soon, but I'm having trouble with the next chapter. If you have any ideas of what i should do, please Review and tell me...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like.**

**And I'm sorry if it's not that good, I didn't really proof read. I justed finished writing this chapter too.**

**And this chapter is when _Jacob_ comes into it. )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

We were possibly the last ones to show up at the party. Everyone already had the kegs out and were hanging people upside down, making them chug, I was _so_ going to do that before the night is over. There were already red plastic cups all over the ground, with people walking like they already had way too many drinks.

"See how late you made us Rose," Adrian stated.

"At least we made it," I said right back.

"No thanks to me," Abe said, smiling as he watched a few people try to surf, but just fall right on their faces.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to get pulled over," Lissa sighed. "That would have sucked, it's only our first night here, and don't you think you could have slowed down a bit? Did you even hear me scream like I was dying? 'Cause I was, _really_, I was."

"I'm pretty sure everyone in town heard you Liss," I laughed. "I think my eardrum actually busted, I can't even hear out of my right ear. And you were also practically sitting in my lap, gosh Liss, I don't roll that way."

"Are you sure?" Christian laughed. "I'm pretty sure we would all still like you if you did."

"No Christian, I don't roll that way, and I can prove it," I winked at Dimitri and growled at him, which made Christian gag.

"How many times do I have to say it Rose, 'I don't want to hear about that'," Adrian groaned.

"Then you should have brought Jill along, I know how you two have gotten close recently."

"Do you now? But it's not like I mention what we do."

"So you two do get it on?" I laughed, making him get all red.  
>"Come on Rose," Lissa sighed. "That's my sister; I don't want to hear about that. But if you are Adrian, it's okay, just don't hurt her, because she gets attached to things fast."<p>

"I know," I heard Adrian mumble as I looked at him and saw a small smile. I totally don't want to know what that was about, even though I probably already know.

"Oh my gosh, you made it," Jessica squealed with joy as she pounced over to us. Oh no, she's one of those girls. Ones that squeal at anything and jump around.

"Yeah," Lissa squealed back, knowing it gets on my nerves. "We're finally here."

"What do you mean finally? It just started."

"But everyone's already drunk," I stated, pointing around to everyone already lying around with cups.

"You know how people are, we like to start early." She laughed as the Mike guy walked by and she grabbed him. She laughed and jumped on him, letting him drag her off to god knows where.

"So," Adrian started.

"What?" I groaned.

"We might as well catch up with everyone," he said behind him as he made his way to one of the kegs.

"For once," Christian said. "I agree with him." He grabbed Lissa's hand and pulled her along after Adrian. I agreed with him, and I guess so did my parents, because we all followed behind them. But I still had my eye on the people hanging upside down and chugging from a keg. I started pulling Dimitri over there and he resisted at first, thinking we should stay together. But then Adrian snuck off somewhere, so he thought 'why not'.

"Hey," I shouted as I stopped by a huge group around a keg. "I'm next." Nobody argued as I pushed through to the front of the line. They all probably thought Dimitri would kick their asses if they said anything. I would too if I didn't know him, he's a big guy. But he's _my_ big guy.

When it was my turn to chug upside down, Dimitri was the one that grabbed my legs to hold me. He didn't think it was a good idea; he never really liked any of my ideas to have fun. But he went along with it since it's supposed to be a vacation. The guy working the pump, Tyler, asked if I was ready and when I nodded he stuck the end in my mouth and everyone started chanting right away. I've never done this before, chugging upside down, so I didn't really know what to do. But how hard can it be?

I had to ask. It's much harder than you would think. Dimitri held onto my legs while Tyler held the tube in my mouth as beer poured down and I swallowed as much as I could. But it's hard to swallow when you're upside down, so most of it dribbled down my face. And when I was actually doing good, Dimitri would start moving my legs, shaking me, and make me spill more of the beer down my face.

But apparently I did good because when Dimitri finally put me back on my feet, everyone started cheering real loud and patting me on the back. I almost tripped when someone patted me real hard, and Dimitri had to grab me around the waist so I wouldn't do a face plant onto the ground. I laughed as he grabbed me though, making us both fall.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Dimitri laughed as he got up and tried to help me.

"Oh come on," I slurred. "We're supposed to be having a good time." I almost tripped again, but he grabbed me in his arms this time instead of letting me walk. I laughed and started wiggling around so Dimitri put me back down when we weren't around everyone so I wouldn't trip and knock anyone else over.

I heard the Tyler guy keep yelling for another try, or if the tall guy, which had to be Dimitri, wanted a try. But he just waved him off, saying 'maybe next time'. But he and I both knew he would never do it, he's too responsible.

"You should try it," I said.

"That? No."

"Why not? It's only a drink."

"I'm not like you Rose. I don't do stupid stuff like that."

"For once you should lighten up comrade. Just do this one thing for once."

"There's no way I'm going to hang upside down and chug beer."

"Come one comrade, are you chicken?" I smiled at him as he glared at me, realizing I was challenging him.

"You are so on," he said, walking back to Tyler and the keg. I jumped with joy as I finally got him to do something he would never do. But when he said he was up for it, everyone looked around like he was joking. But when I insisted, they all laughed and said 'sure, okay'. People started to go to him to hold him upside down, but he's larger than most of the people and they didn't even try. And that's when I realized why people thought he was joking when he said he wanted to try.

"I'll do it," a deep male voice said. A tall, dark haired and dark skinned guy walked up to the keg. Nobody had to ask what he meant with what he said, they just all moved out of the way like he owned the place. And with the way he walked, it looked like he did. And man, he looked hot, with having no shirt on, wearing shorts, and wearing a tattoo on a shoulder.

He walked over to Dimitri and asked him if he was ready. When he nodded, he tipped him over and held his feet. Some other guys went to help hold Dimitri up, even though the guy didn't look like he was having any trouble, and he just told them that he got it, so they just walked away.

Tyler asked Dimitri if he was ready, and when he nodded Tyler stuck the tube in his mouth and started. I kept screaming at Dimitri to chug, and he kept winking at me. He hardly dropped a drop of beer, which didn't surprise me that much, he is always better at stuff than me, even stuff I think I'm better at.

When Tyler thought he had had enough, he told the guy holding Dimitri to set him down. I jumped on him right when his feet touched the ground, almost knocking him over. He laughed real loud, something I've hardly heard him do. I guess he's finally out of his comfort zone, because he's definitely not himself. He kept almost tripping over his own feet, which is weird to see since he always hated when I did that.

After a while, when I realized we weren't going anywhere with him like this, it's not like I can just carry him, I had him sit down. He didn't argue, and dragged me down with him. I laughed as I fell on top of him, and laughed as he tackled me, not letting me back up, even when I begged.

A few minutes later, a dark figure hovered over us. We were both too drunk to notice until the figure finally spoke.

"Do you guys need any help?" the figure asked.

"I don't know, do we comrade?" I laughed. I kept falling over Dimitri as I tried to get up, but I gave up and just lay on top of him, looking at the tall, dark figure before us.

"Well, I'm Jacob Black."

"Hi Jacob," I laughed as Dimitri grabbed me again. "I'm Rose Hathaway, and this here big lug is Dimitri Belikov." We're supposed to use our guardian names, which is just put guardian before our last name, but I didn't think it was appropriate so I left it off, I didn't know what the people here would think of it.

"Do you guys need any help," Jacob asked again, looking at how we are wrapped up in each other. I looked at Dimitri, seeing him act like I've never seen him before, like a totally dork.

"What kind of help did you have in mind?" I asked, because it's not like we wanted to go back to our hotel, we just got here.

"If you want me to take you back to your house, or something, I'd be glad to help." Just what I didn't want.

"But we just got to the party, we don't want to leave now," I whined.

"Well, maybe I could get you some water to clear your head?" he suggested.

"That would be great," Dimitri said, grabbing me and sitting up, holding me in his lap.

"Okay, well I'll be back in a minute then, just wait here." And then he was off.

"Who was that?" Dimitri asked me.

"He said his name, but I have no fucking clue what it is," I laughed. "But you know, I know where some water is." I looked past all the people in front of us and smiled, looking back at Dimitri, he apparently had the same idea. Because he stood up, his legs all wobbly, and took off down the beach.

"What are you guys doing?" Lissa yelled from the shore. Our great idea for water had turned out to be a quick swim. And damn the water is cold. But at least Dimitri thought to take our clothes off so they'd stay dry. So we were swimming in our underwear. Which all that time for getting ready for the party was totally wasted.

"What does it look like?" I yelled back at her. "We're having fun!" I ducked under the water and jumped back up, popping half way out of the water and letting everyone see my black underwear.

"Rose, how could you?"

"It easy, just jump in."

"I meant of can you swim around in your underwear with a lot of people that you don't even know?"

"I'm not shy, that's how." Dimitri laughed as I pushed him under and jumped on his shoulders, having him push back up, making me out of the water and really cold. "Come on in Lissa, bring Christian, or maybe Adrian, or that tall, dark and handsome guy that helped us, and let's play chicken."

"I don't think so Rose, that water is probably really cold."

"How did you know?" Lissa did a little giggle and pointed at me. I looked down and saw what she meant, my nipples were hard. "That's natural Lissa. So just come on in. You get used to it after a while." I laughed as Dimitri ducked down and tossed me off his shoulders, throwing me in the water.

"I don't think so Rose," she said again. "I think you should get out before you guys get sick." I laughed, but then Dimitri grabbed me and started walking to the shore. I guess he got some of his sense back and agrees with Lissa. "See Rose, you're shaking, you're going to catch a cold."

"You sound like my mother," I sighed. "Well, that is if she ever was there for me and cared."

"Rosemarie," a voice shouted. I had to mention my mother didn't I? "What Are You Doing?"

"What does it look like?" Is everyone stupid or something?

"Get you damn cloths on this instant."

"That's what I'm doing, gosh, just leave me alone and go get Abe." Janine looked behind her and realized that Abe had a drink in his hand and was doing the limbo.

"Abe, Abe!" Janine yelled, running back to him. "I leave you for one minute and you steal a drink and start acting like a fool. What is wrong with you?"

"Come on sweetie," he slurred. "Have a little fun why don't you." He tossed his drink at her and she missed it, leaving her soaking wet with the smell of beer.

"Abe!" she shouted and then stormed off into the crowd.

"I was just trying to get her to lighten up," Abe muttered to himself before doing the limbo again and laughing when he actually made it before falling on his ass.

"Do you feel better?" Lissa asked Dimitri and me.

"Yeap, why better," I smiled. "I bet you would too if you went for a swim."

"No thank you, I feel fine right now."

"That's because you haven't even had a drink."

"I have too, one. And it seems you actually got Dimitri to."

"Yeap, we had a blast."

"I thought I told you to wait where you were," the tall, dark guy said. Jacob.

"Well, if you knew me, you'd know that I never listen." By this time Dimitri and I were completely dressed again so Jacob wouldn't mention that.

"Well here's you some water," he said, throwing us each a bottle of water. "It should help."

"Why, what wrong with them?" Lissa asked. "Other than how stupid they are to go swimming in this cold water."

"They both did the chugging competition. And then they practically fell on top of each other."

"Well that sounds like Rose, but not Dimitri."

"I called him a chicken," I smiled. "He wanted to show me that he can do it. And believe it or not, he's better at it than me, like he is with everything."

"Well come, we've got to go, Adrian picked a fight with someone."

"Really?" Dimitri said. "And who is it this time?"

"I don't know. They were betting that he couldn't chug a whole case of beer and he did. They didn't know that he used to drink all the time. They said they'd all strip down naked and run around if he did, but now they won't, so Adrian attacked."

"And who are they?"

"Paul," Jacob groaned and then ran off.

"What's up with him?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know, we don't really know him," I said. "He helped hold Dimitri upside down because nobody else was strong enough."

"Anyways, Adrian hit one of the guys a few times, but it didn't look it did anything to him but piss him off, so we have to hurry up and bail him out."

"Okay, lead the way." And off we ran back down the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, review and tell me what you think should happen next. I need some ideas...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This is when the wolf pack comes in, but of course not aa wolves, not quite yet anyways.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Respond...**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 8**

"You fucking asshole," a tall, muscular guy yelled at Adrian. He threw a punch at Adrian, making all his friends chant more. When I got there, Jacob was already there trying to pull the guy off of Adrian. It looked like Adrian had hardly even got a punch in, probably only the first one. And Adrian, damn, he really can't defend himself very well.

"Let him go," I yelled at the guy Jacob was pulling off of Adrian. "Can you not take a damn bet?" The guy looked at me, then shrugged Jacob off.

"Who the fuck are you anyways?" he asked me. "You have nothing to do with this, and neither do you, Jacob."

"Yes I do and you know it," Jacob replied to his friend. "We're a pack, we're suppose to stick together. And why are you even making stupid bets Paul? This is stupid."

"You know me, I guess I'm stupid."

"That's for sure," another one of his friends laughed out loud.

"Shut up Embry," Paul shouted. "Anyways _girlie girl_," he said to me. "Take your little nose out of here, this is none of your damn business."

"First of all, don't _ever_ call me girlie girl again," I said as I walked up to him and got in his face. "And second of all, this is my business. Adrian over there is my friend, so if you mess with him, you mess with me."

"So, does your girl here do all your fighting?" Paul asked Adrian as Lissa looked at his bruises.

"Shut the hell up," I shouted at him. "This is between you and me now."

"Rose, don't do this," Dimitri said to me.

"Yeah, listen to the big guy and go the fuck away, this is our turf."

"Your turf, I hidey doubt that. And I don't have to go anywhere, this is supposed to be my _vacation_, got that?" I was all up in his face by now, and he was bright red, like he was about to burst. This guy is already pissing me off.

"Don't' piss me off," Paul said.

"That makes the two of us." I gave him my evil glare that usually makes people back down from me, but he just glared back.

"Paul!" a big guy yelled. And this actually made him back down. He looked down at the ground and backed up. "What have I said?" Paul didn't say anything as he backed up some more. "Stop your stupid betting."

"Wow," I smiled. "Are you his father or something?"

"Oh, she didn't not just say that," Embry laughed.

"Do I look that old to you?" the tall guy asked.

"No, but I'm surprised he actually listened to _you_."

"Well he knows what would happen if he didn't."

"Sam, I wasn't even doing anything, they started it," Paul said.

"The hell we did," I yelled. "My friend over there won fair and square, you're the one that didn't follow up on the deal."

"What deal?" Sam asked as he turned to Paul.

"It's nothing."

"Bull shit," Adrian said as he walked up to my side. "He thought I couldn't chug a whole case of beer, and I did. Now they all are supposed to strip naked and run down the beach, and he's too scared to."

"I'm not scared," Paul shouted at Adrian.

"Then fucking do it," Adrian and I both shouted at once. But Paul just stood behind Sam, not moving an inch. "Fucking chicken shit," I smirked. The guy named Sam glared at me to shut my mouth, and something about the way he glared made me. He has that glare down as well as me.

"Paul," Sam said. "Aren't you the one that always says that we have to follow up on your stupid bets?" Paul nodded. "Then do it, all of you," he commanded.

"Even me?" a small boy asked.

"Were you here when they made the bet Seth?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Then no. Hurry up boys, before I make you do something even worse. It's not like you guys haven't run naked before." Some of the guys laughed at that, an inside joke I guess, and pushed their shorts down. That made them naked, since I guess it fashion to wear no shirt, not that I mind, they're _all_ hot.

Lissa giggled as they all stood there naked, she couldn't help but look, but neither could I. They were almost as big as Dimitri's.

"Like what you see?" one of them asked.

"Nope," I lied. "My man has bigger." I smiled and patted Dimitri's stomach and he grinned. They all looked him up and down.

"Do you like what you see?" Dimitri laughed. But they all shock their heads and ran down the beach making all the girls squeal.

"What a party," Abe said as he walked up holding a red cup with Janine on his heels. "They have everything. From kegs, to swimming in the lake, to limbo, and now streaking. WE should do that Janine!" I stopped myself from laughing as a picture of my parents running naked ran through my mind. Can you say EWW?

"I don't think so," Janine said, grabbing the cup out of Abe's hand. "And I think you've had enough to drink."

"I don't think so," Abe copied her and grabbed for the cup but missing it and falling on his face.

"Wow," Christian said as he walked up to Lissa. "How much has he had to drink?"

"I don't know, but it's really pissing me off," Janine replied as she dumped his drink in the sand and pulled him back up.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel," Lissa said.

"What, but we've hardly been here," I said.

"Apparently we've been here long enough for you and Dimitri to have a chugging competition and then swim in the lake, for Adrian to chug a case of beer and then get his ass kicked, and for Abe to get drunk and limbo and want to go streaking. I think that's enough fun for one night for me."

"Out of all that, I didn't hear you mention anything you've done tonight, so no, that's not enough fun for one night."

"It wasn't even fun for me," Adrian muttered.

"And yet you're the reason we're here," Janine said while trying to hold Abe up.

"Well, I did meet a few girls that seemed interested in me."

"But did you actually do anything about them?" I asked.

"No." Probably because of Jill.

"Anyways, you need to do something fun Liss."

"We can go streaking," Abe mentioned again.

"No thank you," Christian and Lissa said at the same time.

"We could go back in the water and play chicken like I mentioned earlier," I suggested.

"Or we can go streaking," Abe mentioned yet again.

"No one's going to go streaking," Janine shouted.

"How about this, if you and Christian both try the chugging competition, then we'll go back to the hotel," I said.

"Wait, who said anything about me doing something?" Christian asked.

"I did because you don't look like you've done anything either." He didn't say anything because he knew I'd make him do it anyways. I always get my way.

"Just once?" Lissa asked.

"Yeap," I nodded. "And then we'll head back."

"Fine," Lissa sighed. "Lead the way." I smiled and pulled Dimitri after me as I headed back to the Tyler guy who was working the keg for the competition. He was still there, and so was one of Paul's naked friends. But when he saw us, he ran off, making me laugh that I could still scare people easily.

"Okay, here we are."

"What exactly do we have to do?" Lissa asked.

"I'm glad you asked. First, you need someone to hold you upside down while you hold onto the keg. Then that Tyler kid with put a tube in your mouth and pump beer into you, and you have to chug as much as you can."

"Sounds easy enough," Christian shrugged.

"Yeap, the only hard part is being upside down." Christian looked at me, then at Tyler and the keg, then back at me. "So? Who's first?" Christian stepped forward and looked at Lissa. She grinned and pushed him forward.

"Show me how to do it," she said to Christian.

"That's if I know myself," he replied and walked up to Tyler. In no time they had him upside down, and he already looked like he wanted to quit.

"You can do it Christian," I shouted. I laughed when they stuck the hose in his mouth and started pumping the beer. He forgot to swallow and most of it ran down his face. But then after he got a hang of it, he actually barely spilled any, but he was still far worse than me.

After Christian was done, it was finally Lissa's turn. "Just go on up there," I told her. It looked like she kept looking around for a way out until I finally pushed her to Tyler and the keg. "She'd like to go next," I told him. He smiled and waved for someone to hold her.

When she was upside down, she looked at me like she was going to kill me. Hopefully she'll forget about that once she's got some beer in her.

She was actually pretty good at chugging without spilling any, maybe even as good as me and Dimitri. After she was done and back on her feet, she walked over to me and laughed, "That was fun!" I smiled as her as she kept slurring all her words about how she would love to do it again, but I did promise that we'd go back to the hotel after they both did it, so now it's time to get a little shut eye.

* * *

><p><strong>If this chapter isn't that good, then I'm sorry, I tried to write it kind of fast so I could update.<strong>

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW... it would make me really happy to have people tell me how to make my stories better...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE VIEWS THE BETTER, PLEASE...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

That night I slept pretty good, probably had something to do with all the beer that I drank. But I did have a weird dream that night. I dreamt that I was back at the lake with Jacob and the guys Adrian made a bet with, and all their eyes changed colors and they grew into big dogs. That's ridiculous isn't it? They looked like they turned into wolves, that's just impossible. Werewolves don't exist.

I woke up at nine in the morning sweating all over the place. I don't know why, all I dreamt about were those guys turning into wolves. But for some reason I did see some pale people that the wolves were chasing, it was so weird.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked. I guess I woke him up. "Are you sick or something, you're sweating everywhere."

"No, I just had a weird dream, but I do feel like I'm burning up," I replied.

"What was your dream about?" he asked as he kicked the blankets off the bed.

"Thanks," I smiled, already cooling off. "You remember Jacob and his friends from last night?" He nodded. "Well I dreamt about them at the lake, and they turned into wolves."

"Wolves? That is weird."

"Yeah, I know. It was like they were werewolves, but they're not real."

"It was just a dream, it doesn't mean it's actually true."

"I know, but it's still weird to see that." I got up and went to the bathroom, rinsing off all the sweat and brushing my teeth.

I was washed and dressed in no time, and so was Dimitri. We went to everyone's room, waking them up and telling them we'd meet them at the same restaurant that we ate at yesterday since it wasn't that far from the hotel.

Dimitri and I walked since we only had one vehicle, but we didn't mind, it was actually pretty sunny out today, which would mean Lissa and them would need the car to protect them from the sun.

When we got to the restaurant, there weren't many people in it, not like last time when it was crowded.

"So what would you like?" Dimitri asked me as we sat at the same booth that we did last time.

"Actually, pancakes sound good right about now," I smiled. So he ordered some pancakes for me and some waffles for him, and then an order of some fruit. Dimitri always likes to eat healthy, and apparently so do I since he wants me to be healthy too.

By the time our food got to the table, everyone else finally got here and ordered their food. And of course Adrian ordered a lot of food because he was still hung over and that always made him have the munchies.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Lissa asked as she took a bite of my pancakes. I glared at her and scooted my plate away from her.

"I don't know," Dimitri replied. "I don't really know what there is to do."

"I looked online this morning," Lissa explained as their food came. "And I saw that there's a town not far from here called Saint Angela's that's great for shopping."

"Like we want to go shopping," Adrian muttered as he bit into his eggs and sausage.

"They do have some shops for guys," Lissa said. "And I know you like to shop, you always have nice new clothes."

"So what. I hate to shop with girls, unless it's lingerie shopping and you girls are going to show it off for us." He smiled up at us, but it didn't have an effect on us, especially when some egg fell out of his mouth.

"Sorry buddy boy," I laughed. "All the girls here are taken, so no shows for you."

"Does that mean the ones with the girls get to have shows?" Christian smiled, looking at Lissa to see her reply.

"I don't think so," she laughed at him when his smile faded.

"Then what are we going to do then?" Christian asked, going back to his food.

"They also have a great movie theater there."

"Okay," I said. "But what movies are playing."

"I don't really know, but we can pick once we get there. But the theaters don't open until at least one o'clock. So we still have a few hours to waste."

"I guess we can just walk around the town, see if there's anything worth seeing," I suggested. "Since there's no school today, maybe we'll meet some more new people. Most people are probably still hiding though, staying inside with a hangover."

"And yet you wouldn't let me sleep in," Adrian groaned. "I feel like my head is about to burst."

"That's not our fault. You're the one that had to make a bet with those guys. Talking about that, how do you feel?"

"I've been better. But Lissa did heal me, so I could also be worse."

"Why'd did you do that Liss?" I asked her.

"Why, wouldn't you want me to heal you if someone bet up you?" she asked in reply.

"Well yeah, but that's me. You're supposed to teach him a lesson. He's the one that made the bet in the first place."

"I won didn't I?" Adrian sighed.

"Like anyone cares." As we were all talking, a brunette girl walked up to our table.

"Hey, how'd you like the party last night," she asked. "I never saw you guys after you guys arrived."

"It was great," I replied. "Up until Adrian got his ass beat."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Well Jessica," Adrian explained. "You should never make a bet with a group of guys that apparently don't like to wear shirts."

"Oh, those guys, yeah, that's apparently their turf. They all live at the Reservation, they're people that you don't want to mess with, but I guess you found that out the hard way."

"Yeah, you could have warned a guy," Adrian muttered.

"I thought you would have known by just looking at them." He just shook his head. "Anyways, now you know, but I've got to go, so see you around later." She left us sitting there to finish our breakfast.

When we finished, we paid and then left to get gas in the car.

"How much gas do you think we need?" Abe asked Janine

"How would I know, just fill it up." And then she walked inside.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Christian shrieked. "Look at that car."

"It's just a car," Lissa sighed, not even bothering looking. She loved him to death, but she didn't see what the big deal was over guys and cars, and neither did I, much.

"But look at it, it's not even supposed to be in the U.S. yet."

"Well how about you go ask where she got it at?" Lissa said, still sleepy. And he did, he practically ran over there with Adrian right behind him.

"Hey, I love your car," Christian said to the brunette girl getting out of the driver's seat.

"Um, thanks," she muttered.

"Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift from my fiancée."

"Oh, well we're really big fans of cars, and this isn't even supposed to be in the U.S. yet."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be indestructible, everyone thinks I need protection."

"From what?" Adrian laughed.

"Everything."

"What? Is this town full of vampires or something?" Adrian laughed out loud, mainly because he is one. But when he asked it, the girl looked uneasy. "I'm just kidding."

"Oh. And it's because I'm always tripping over everything and my fiancée wanted me to be alive for the wedding."

"So he bought you a car? How nice of him."

"Yeah, but this is just the before car."

"So does that mean I can have your car after the wedding?" Christian asked, not at all joking.

"Christian?" Lissa shouted. He looked at her and shrugged like he couldn't help but ask. He looked back at the car, then at the brunette girl getting back in the car. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so," she replied.

"You just look so familiar."

"I think I would remember meeting you."

"Because I'm so good looking, right?"

"No, because you freak me out." And then she drove away.

"I like her," I laughed real loud. Christian didn't say anything else as he got back in the car. I drove to Saint Angela's and Adrian made fun of Christian the whole time.

"Wait," Christian yelled, making me hit the brake so hard that we all almost went flying through the window.

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

"I remember now why that girl looked so familiar."

"What? That's why you yelled?"

"That was Bella," he replied, completely ignoring me.

"Who the fuck is Bella?" I asked. "Is she someone you cheated on with?" I saw Lissa grow angry and stare at Christian, waiting for an answer.

"No. Bella Swan, off of Twilight."

"What's Twilight?" Dimitri asked, drawing looks from Christian . . . and _Adrian_.

"Are you crazy?" they both asked at the same time.

"He doesn't read that sort of stuff," Lissa said.

"So you know what it is?" Christian asked her. She nodded. "That looks just like her, doesn't it?" But she didn't say anything. "Come on, I know you've seen the movies, we watched them together."

"Yeah, because you made me. And I feel asleep right at the beginning."

"You did? But I thought you loved them."

"I'm not much into walking glittering disco balls, it's stupid. It makes us vampires look like idiots."

"But other than that, it was amazing." We all looked at him weird, well except Adrian, he was nodding.

"What?" Adrian sighed as we looked at him weird too. "I thought it was cool."

"You were probably drunk when you watched it," I laughed.

"So, you're point is? It was still good."

"Do you even remember any of it?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. There something about a clumsy girl who went to a new school, a vampire who couldn't read her mind, a baseball game that went wrong, and then she got bit and went to the hospital. That's pretty much the whole movie."

"What about the second one?"

"Which one was that?"

"New Moon."

"The disco ball ran off and the girl almost died and she met a werewolf. That was the whole show, pretty boring."

"And the third one?"

"They killed a hot red head vamp during a vampire war, and then they got engaged and upset a werewolf. How'd I do?"

"You passed, barely," Christian muttered.

"What's the big deal?" I sighed. "It's just another vampire movie, it's probably not even real."

"But that was her, Bella, Edward's Bella. That's why I thought this town sounded so familiar, it's Forks, Washington. The Forks from Twilight."

"And your point is?"

"I'm just saying. But that also explains why those guys that beat the crap out of Adrian last night looked familiar."

"Damn it," Adrian shouted. "I should have known."

"Why, who are they?" Janine asked.

"Wolves," Christian said, and I slammed on the brakes again.

"What the hell?" everyone else shouted. I looked at Dimitri with wide eyes and he remembered my dream. I started driving again, but slow and they went back to talking.

"So you got your ass beat by a bunch of werewolves?" Abe said. "By a bunch of dogs," he laughed.

"Oh shut up. You're the one that wanted to run naked with them." That made him shut up. But the whole time all I could think about was my dream, them turning into wolves. How weird is that. Maybe I should watch the movies so I know who they really are.

"So do you think all of that is real?" I finally asked a few minutes later when I pulled up to a store that Lissa wanted to stop at. "All the vampire and wolves thing?" They all looked at me.

"I don't know," Christian said. "I was just stating that it looked like them and it's the same place and all. If it is real, why would there be a book about all of it, that's kind of stupid."

"True," I whispered.

"Why do you even ask Rose?" Lissa asked.

"I was just wondering. And I did have a weird dream last night. At first I thought it was all the alcohol, but now that you said they are wolves in the book and movies, it had me thinking. I dreamt that we were on the beach and they turned into wolves' right in front me."

"Really? That is weird."

"Yeap, anyways, let's go shopping now, I need to get my mind off of it." And it did work. And I did do a little show for Dimitri, and he was definitely going to see more of it tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, Please... <em>REVIEW<em>**


End file.
